


First Impressions

by TheSinnabun



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinnabun/pseuds/TheSinnabun
Summary: Black Hat was always up for a good challenge. At least, that's the way he rationalized it, as he prepared the original offer letter. But now that he was seeing the doctor in person, cowering in the light of the fire he caused upon his house, he didn't realize he'd be a nuisance kind of challenge."YOU CRASHED A COMMERCIAL AIRLINE INTO MY HOUSE?!!!""I SWEAR I D-DIDN-T MEAN-MEAN TO CRASH IT INTO YOUR MANSION!""OH SO YOU WERE GOING TO JUST CRASH IT NEAR MY HOUSE!"





	First Impressions

Black Hat was always up for a good challenge. At least, that's the way he rationalized it, as he prepared the original offer letter. But now that he was seeing the doctor in person, cowering in the light of the fire he caused upon his house, he didn't realize he'd be a nuisance kind of challenge.

"YOU CRASHED A _COMMERCIAL AIRLINE_ INTO MY HOUSE?!!!"

"I SWEAR I D-DIDN-T MEAN-MEAN TO CRASH IT INTO YOUR MANSION!"

**"OH SO YOU WERE GOING TO JUST CRASH IT NEAR MY HOUSE!"**

The screams of the victims was mere white noise to him, but the sound of his property being burned roared in his ears.

Impressively, Flug was even louder in his ears.

"YES...!" The scientist with a doctorate tried to shield his bagged face, realizing his fuck up. "I just wanted to show you I was capable of more th-"

Black Hat's chuckle interrupted his pleading and his own thoughts. He even continued into a full-out laughter despite his original anger. Flug hijacked a plane and crashed a plane for him. And he made it out unscathed.

"I LIKE YOUR GUMPTION!" The interview was far from over, but he made a good first impression. He grabbed Flug by the collar, which reminded Flug to never be off his guard. "Now help me _clean up this mess before you **destroy more of my house!"**_

"Y-yes sir!!"

 

\-----------------------

 

With the mess (relatively) dealt with, Black Hat sat Flug down in not his office (that was a privilege only for clients and specific employees.), But in his meeting room, keeping a long table between the two of them.

"So, Doctor Flug Slys. Is that your real name or an alias?"

"T-that would be my name, yes."

"Hm. Using your real name working for villains. I know your... Work history."

"M-my w..work history?" He practically squeaked.

"Don't play dumb with me, doctor." Black Hat growled, slamming Flug's resume down on the floor. "Do you think I've been in this business as long as I have without doing some research on the people working for me?!" Flug was struck silent, and he continued. "But we'll press that another time. What's your damage?"

"You mean about the pla-"

Black Hat was already losing his temper. He calmed himself with the recent image of bodies burned(muahaha) into his head. "Inferior villains in this day and age has some bullshit reason to hate the world and watch it burn. So what's yours?"  
Flug's body... actually relaxed. "Well... I don't think I have any. My parents loved me, other than general bullies growing up I had no reason to really hate society as a whole. I just always have."

Black Hat rose an accusatory eyebrow. "You're wearing a shopping bag over your head."

"O-oh right... That's from a lab accident s-sir." He scratched his cheek, or would have if the bag wasn't between his face and hand.

Black Hat looked at the papers before him, humming just to fill the silence. And then he let silence fall. He didn't make it obvious, but he watched Flug to see how he handled it.

Flug was still, doing little more than fidgeting with his hands as the room grew deaf from the utter silence. But not a word came from his mouth. Not a sound from his throat. Just two gloved hands worrying each other.

Black Hat wouldn't admit it, but he was only slightly impressed. Most would try to talk out of turn or crumble the moment Black Hat abruptly cleared his throat. Flug merely flinched.

"I-it has no bearing on my outlook for life!" He continued.

"And your "outlook for life" is...?" Black Hat rolled his wrist, frowning. Such a strong start, but ultimately Flug was less than impressive.

"I'd like it to burn, s-sir."

"Elaborate."

He put his hands together, intertwining his fingers. "I grew up with a healthy dose of reality. And we, as a human race, are destined for failure. But we delude ourselves with mad grabs for power to be at the top because we put such value in monetary wealth because we know that the one with the money has the power in society." He rolled his eyes behind his goggles, waving his hand to the side dismissively. "The worst part of it is... It's true. Sure, once in a while there's some grand revolution, but in the end history repeats itself. Society becomes too big for its britches and starts imploding under it's own weight until exploding into new society. Lather, rinse, _repeat_."

Black Hat's expression didn't change, or hint at him that he heard enough, so the good doctor continued.

"I hate society. I want to see how much and how long it takes to force a collapse." 

Black Hat hadn't expected such a response from the doctor. He thought he was some nerd that got picked on to the brink of evil, but this... This was a breath of fresh air. Just a man who wanted to watch the world burn because the world deserves such a fate.

"And you had never tried using your talents to do something about this dead end?"

"You mean as a hero?"

"Correct."

"All the heroes in the world couldn't save it."

"Very true, but I'd like your reasoning."

"Unless a hero wants to openly call for revolution, nothing will change. It's putting a bandaged on a cracked dam. It doesn't help. Sure, it looks nice, but it merely makes an appearance of treating the symptoms. "Congrats, hero! Good job saving that old lady from being robbed! Doesn't matter that she used to own slaves and is a raging bigot, and doesn't matter that the robbers stole because they're trying to provide food for themselves or their families, and it _certainly_ doesn't matter that now that these guys are in jail their kids will have to do whatever it takes to survive on their own!" He spoke with bitter sarcasm, and scoffed by the end of his spiel. "But thanks to the hero, a "poor, defenseless old lady" is safe to continue declaring gay people deserve to go to hell or calling black people the n word because "she did her part to society" or "she's from another time" or the classic "she has freedom of speech"!"

Flug wasn't looking at Black Hat. Looking out the window that was decidedly open so that Black Hat could look at the burnt grass.

"But the hero saves the day and it goes on the news because the people in power want to dangle the carrot in front of the rodents below them, that no matter how horrible things get, things aren't as bad as they think. Even though it's worse than they even know."

Black Hat almost found himself grinning. Almost. "Interesting. And where do you fit in the big picture?*

"As I said before, Mr. Black Hat. I just want to see how long it takes to make it all collapse. And what it takes."

Black Hat was certainly enjoying himself. "So, is your timid behavior natural or is it part of your ploy to get your employers off guard like your last few clients?"

"..."

Black Hat stood up now, hands behind his back as he walked around the table and circled around Flug, who didn't dare move.

"Your name is actually quite familiar, Dr. Flug. I've even had some previous clients mention you by name. Glowing reviews about how delightful you are, how well you adapt to their needs, how you're too timid to try anything! ... And then I never hear from them again." He could feel Flug's tension, and his gaze became predatory. "Just like that, gone. Their hideouts or headquarters ransacked for parts and resources, their corpses strung out across the floor, and then about a year or so later I hear about you again. What was the phrase you used before--Lather. Rinse. Repeat."

He could smell the persperation under his bag. It was surprisingly more delicious than he anticipated. A good thing indeed. "And now here you are, trying to please me. Afraid of me. Now, if it was because of fear, I would hire you on the spot! But if it was just a ploy, I can easily destroy you where you sit." He set his hand down on the table in front of Flug, forcing him to look at Black Hat as he leaned forward, accusatory.

"So which one is it, Flug. Is this an act?" He could tell if he was lying, and he knew Flug knew that.

This would be the cornerstone of their relationship. And one that decided Flug's fate. Either demise, or a long life. A true villain, or some coward.

"It's f-fear sir... A-all of it fear." Flug stammered

Black Hat's grin revealed itself, sharp teeth flashing dangerously. "When can you start?"

Let the games between two villains begin.


End file.
